ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test - Season 7
Johnny Test is back for his seventh season. Created by Scott Fellows. Presented by Warner Bros. Animation, Cookie Jar Entertainment ''& ''DHX Media. The series continues around the adventures of the title character, Johnny Test, an 11-year-old suburban boy who lives with his parents, his super-genius 13-year-old twin sisters, Susan and Mary, both of whom are scientists and best friend; a talking dog named Dukey. They reside in the fictional town of Porkbelly. Johnny is often used as a test subject for his genius twin sisters' inventions and experiments, which range from gadgets to superpowers. Their experiments often cause problems that he must resolve and he must sometimes fight villains in the process. He occasionally saves the world with his sisters' inventions. Renewing soon on Cartoon Network! Plot Johnny is part of the Test family, which consists of his 13-year-old genius twin sisters, Susan and Mary, and his over-the-top parents, his mother Lila, who is a full-blown workaholic businesswoman and his father Hugh, who is an obsessive-compulsive househusband whose two biggest obsessions are cleaning and cooking meatloaf. The Test Twins frequently use Johnny as a guinea pig for their various experiments and inventions in their laboratory filled with highly advanced technology built in over the Tests' household attic, with most of which they try to impress their pretty boy next-door neighbor, Gil, for whom both harbor a deep love and obsession, although their attempts to come up with some way to attract his attention usually end in failure. Johnny is a troublesome and mischievous boy who causes problems in the family and often within the city. He is best friends with his anthropomorphic talking pet dog, Dukey, who Susan and Mary gave human-level intelligence and the ability to speak in an experiment. Because Johnny has Susan, Mary and Dukey by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that most dreams never turn out as hoped. He is very hyperactive and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny is also stubborn and a bit spoiled, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation. However, he does have a sense of justice and always learns from his mistakes. He also feels remorse for any of his actions that may have hurt peoples' feelings. Johnny cares deeply for his family and has said on more than one occasion that he loves them. Johnny, like most kids does not like school; if anything, he goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in trouble as a result. Some recurring plots are, Johnny X and Super Pooch, Johnny vs. Dark Vegan and Johnny vs. Bling Bling. Though Susan and Mary generally refuse to help Johnny in his antics, they generally end up doing so anyway due to Johnny blackmailing or manipulating them, or in exchange for Johnny allowing them to use him as their aforementioned lab rat. Their sibling relationship is complicated as Johnny does risk his life to save his sisters if they are in danger. Yet they often have typical sibling arguments that sometimes grow into full on battles. Dukey sometimes dresses as a human being when going out in public, usually in a shirt marked 'NOT A DOG', and he is addressed by others as Johnny's "hairy friend" or "the kid with the rare hair disorder" because the minor characters' lack of intellect causes them to believe that Dukey is a human. In later episodes, when Dukey is not dressed like a human and someone hears Dukey say something, they will ask "Did that dog just talk?", to which Johnny quickly replies, "No, you're just hallucinating." One of Johnny's main nemeses is Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton, a fellow arch-rival of the Test sisters and frienemy of Johnny and Dukey, who acts as one of the recurring evil forces at work. He has a big crush on Susan, who does not reciprocate his feelings and generally shows no interest in him. Since season 3, Johnny has also gained a second major rival, Dark Vegan, a space warlord from the planet Vegandon, of which he is leader. Sissy Blakely is a tomboy who often serves as Johnny's rival/friend, as the two are believed to have crushes on each other, but each would instantly deny it, and they also constantly compete against each other. Sissy also has a pink laberdoodle named Missy, who is also Dukey's rival and crush. Bumper is the school bully who constantly picks on Johnny. Meanwhile, the General from the army base Area 51.1 and Mr. Black and Mr. White who are two Federal agents from the Super Secret Government Agency (SSGA) sometimes help, distract, and/or annoy the Tests on various occasions. The General and the Agents are shown to be close friends with the kids and often get them out of trouble or recruit them for an assignment. Susan also revealed to Johnny that the entire agency can be summoned by saying the secret password; "for the love of fiddlesticks!" Johnny's catchphrase is "Didn't see that coming" during an unexpected event. There have been minor alterations to the phrase and in some cases others have said it. Meanwhile, the twins have a habit of speaking in unison, especially when reciting their catchphrase, "We're such geniuses." Other recurring catchphrases include; "Say wha...?!", "To the lab!" and most recently "That was convenient," when some mistake of Johnny's turns out in his favor. Along with an ending tagline of, "Oh, so close!" said in unison by the Test siblings and Dukey whenever they have been caught disobeying the Test parents. The backstory given to the Johnny Test character was that it was his 11th birthday, and for the ultimate birthday gift, for a while, Johnny wanted a dog as his present, so he chose a mixed-breed dog, who was once the "smelliest, mangiest and friendliest mutt" that he could find at the dog pound, and named him Dukey. But Susan and Mary, since they hated stupid smelly dogs, decided to genetically alter him so that he will have human-like abilities. Meanwhile, Johnny's enemy, Bling-Bling Boy, had once attended the same exclusive school (The Porkbelly Mega Institute of Technology) that his sisters do, but he got expelled after an "unfortunate incident" that resulted in their teacher, Professor Slopsink, receiving a metal claw for a hand. Voices * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test, Hank Anchorman * Trevor Devall as Dukey * Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test, Sissy Blakely * Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test * Ian James Corlett as Hugh Test * Kathleen Barr as Lila Test, Janet Nelson Jr. * Lee Tockar as General, Eugene “Bling-Bling Boy” Hamilton * Andrew Francis as Gil Nexdor * Bill Mondy as Mr. Black * Scott McNeil as Mr. White * Brittney Wilson as Missy * Trevor Devall as Mr. Henry Teacherman * Scott McNeill as Bumber Episodes # Oh, Johnny!/When Johnny Comes Marching Home # Johnny Alternative Returns/Johnny Test to the Rescue! #Johnny Henry/Johnny in the Dell #Journey to the Center of Johnny (Parts 1 & 2) #Johnny's Mutation Chronicles/The Case Between Johnny #Monkey Johnny/Johnny Racing #Johnny at The WB Studios (Parts 1 & 2) #Johnny's Skateboard Compilation/Testing for Johnny #Johnny X Returns... Again?!/Johnny & the Return of the Extreme Teen Team Category:Johnny Test Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:DHX Media